The invention relates to a disc-like record carrier having a predefined diameter on which record carrier control information is recorded.
The invention likewise relates to an information recording and/or reading apparatus comprising a drive means for rotatingly driving a disc-like record carrier, and setting means for setting the apparatus in dependence on control information carried by the record carrier, and which apparatus comprises components whose behavior depends on the diameter of the record carrier.
A record carrier and apparatus of the type set out in the opening paragraph are known, for example, from EP-A 0.325.329.
In this document an apparatus is described for recording and reading information in an optical record carrier of a writable type. During recording and/or reading, the speed of rotation of the record carrier is controlled in dependent on a measuring signal that is indicative of the linear scanning velocity, at a value at which the linear scanning velocity remains constant. The behavior of this speed control depends on the diameter of the record carrier. For that matter, the loop gain of the control loop and thus the bandwidth of the control strongly depends on the mass moment of inertia of the disc and thus strongly depends on the diameter of the disc.
It is an object of the invention to provide means which make it possible to utilize record carriers of different diameters, while a detrimental effect of the diameter of the record carrier on the behavior of the apparatus is counteracted.
According to a first aspect of the invention the record carrier of the type set out in the opening a paragraph is characterized in that the control information contains diameter information including an encoding of the diameter.
According to a second aspect of the invention the apparatus of the type set out in the opening paragraph is characterized in that the setting means comprise means for adapting the diameter-dependent behavior of said components in dependence on the control information.
These measures enable the behavior of the apparatus to be optimally adapted in a simple manner to the diameter of the record carrier.